World Behind My Wall
by AbbyAndHayley
Summary: Bill Kaulitz from Tokio Hotel has always been looking for love, with a busy schedule it is rather hard. But will the american girl he meets be the one? Rated T for occasional cussing
1. Hi I'm Amber

A far too annoying buzzing sound awoke me from my much needed sleep. Just like every morning I swung my hand to the left to hit the off button on my alarm.  
I didnt really hate mornings like every one else I know does, I enjoy them actually but only if there is something worth getting up for. Sadly it wasnt one of those mornings, It was one of the five days a week which I have to work as a secretary in a boring little office. Sliding out of bed I dragged myself over to my closet. Of course I couldnt dress the way I normally do which consists of skinny jeans, combat boots and a band T-shirt. I highly doubt my boss would approve of that, and with employee bonuses coming up soon I needed to get on his good side. I settled for a floral shirt, with a little brown sweater that matched, and my one of two pairs of jeans that dont have ripps on them. After getting dressed, being my lazy self I just stood in front of the mirror being to tired to put on my make up. Not wearing make up was always an option for me since I had clear pale skin, there wasnt much to cover. However I loved to wear eye make up, I love my eyes, they are the perfect shade of green. So I always wore heavy amounts of eye liner to draw peoples attention to my eyes. But today I just put on a light line of eye liner with natural colored eye shadow. A lot of people have told me that they wish they had my face, since my features are so defined. I of course disagree with them and only envy how they look so I use my side bangs and long hair to cover my face somewhat. Today, my hair decided to hate me. My bright red hair didnt want to straighten and my many layers would not stay in place. It took my twice as long as normal to make sure my long hair would stay in place. I prefer to tease my hair but I had to leave it flat down on my head for work. I was forced to skip breakfast in order to make sure I wasnt late. Slipping on my red tom shoes, I started off toward the small building where the office is located. I live in the middle of town so basically everything is in walking distance. Even my college, which I will soon be attending for my first classes in only four months. My town was filled with college students so most of the stores and restraunts were made expesually for people my age. To me this was the best possible place to live, at least for now. As I walked in the door, the sercurity gaurd said is daily hello to me with his scratchy smokers voice. I waved in reply and headed up the two flights of stairs. Only John, my boss had arrived so far so I took my seat at my desk. "Good Morning Amber," He said without ever looking away from the sales reports he was reading.  
"Good morning," I said trying to sound ethusiastic and not like I was about to pass out from lack of coffee. I waited for him to go into his office before making my way toward the small break room. He hated it if I ever left the desk for even just five minutes. We never got any calls this early anyway. I knew he wouldnt be leaving his office for quite awhile, any time he is stressed over work he doesnt come out until lunch time and still doesnt talk much. I could tell already today was going to be an easy day of work. After I poured my cup of coffee I walked back toward my desk to see Lisa just walking in.  
"Doesn't look like your going to have to do much today," I said to her.  
"How stressed is he?" She asked.  
"The locked in a room all day kinda stressed,"  
"Finnally!" She exclaimed, "I can take a break from being such a suck up."  
"Same here," Lisa was really the only person I would talk to here. I wouldnt really call her a friend though, I guess just someone your nice to when theres no one else around.  
I didnt really have any friends here at all, since I'm only nineteen I'm the youngest. Im pretty sure the second youngest person here is in their thirties. The day wasnt very bad and seemed to go by quickly. There were only maybe half a dozen calls wich came around lunch time. No one came up to my desk to talk, suprisenly garret didnt even say hello. Garret always hung around my desk to talk since Lisa was only a few feet away. It was pretty easy to see that he liked her but was just to shy to ever say anything. Around three my boss came out of his office, holding his breif case.  
"I need to leave early so Jeffrey you are in charge," He said while pointing to the chubby acountant in the back. Jeffrey nodded in reply and we watched as our boss made his way out the about a minute, Lisa and I both got up and looked out the window to see our boss driving out of the parking lot. "Hes gone," I said to jeffrey.  
"See you guys on monday!" Every started grabbing their purses and breif cases and closed their computers. We never worked when the boss wasnt there, it wasnt that big of a problem since he only left early maybe once a month. I set the phone to automaticlly go to voice mail and left with everyone else. On the way out, I slipped my nose ring back in along with my eye brow peircing. Due to it still being rather early, I stopped by a small organic cafe on my way home. They always had the best coffee and were so much cheaper than starbucks. My wonderful day immediantly took a torn for the worst when I saw one of the barbie twins sitting at a table. It was brittney stars,  
her and her sister tormented me all through high school to the point that I was home schooled my senior year. Her father owns a clothing store a couple blocks away so I frequently see her and her sister around. I tried to look away, hoping not to attract her attention. I just wanted to order my coffee and leave as fast as possible.  
Sadly my red hair is rather noticable, just as I got up to the counter I heard her start talking to her friend about me. As soon as I looked over they stopped talking.  
I ordered my Iced vanilla latte and as I waited for it to be made. Brittney and her freind quietly walked by only to start laughing as soon as they did. They just stood outside the door to the cafe as if they were waiting for me. I got my coffee and stopped by the small table that had the creamer and sugar. Puting a packet of sugar in my coffee I left without stirring it, I just wanted to get home. I was still trying to get the lid onto the coffee cup as I walked out the door. As soon as I passed Brittney her hand flew up and hit the bottom of my coffee cup. The entire cup of coffee poured down the front of my shirt as I just stood there in shock of what happened.  
"Oh my bad," Brittney said with a smile, "Freak!" She bumped into me on purpose as she walked back into the cafe. I calmy walked down the street, trying to ignore how much the hot coffee burned. I turned a corner so if she left the cafe she wouldnt see me. I took the back way to get to my apartment, so I wouldnt run into anyone.  
The last thing I wanted was someone to see me crying and covered in coffee.  
"Why are you home so early?" My room mate Alice asked as I walked in. She was sitting on the couch, facing away from me so she didnt see my shirt. I didnt reply but instead ran straight to my room. I pulled off my shirt and jeans and changed into my ripped red skinny jeans and a band shirt. A couple minutes later I heard Alice knocking on my door.  
"Come in," I was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall with my stained clothes next to me. She just quietly sat in front of me and waited for me explain what happened.  
"I got coffee on myself," I said quietly while slightly holding up my shirt.  
"Which plastic barbie did it?" She asked.  
"Brittney"  
"Ew! Gross, I hate that whore!" She said with an overally expressive facial expression which brought small smile to face.  
"Can you hand me my laptop?" I asked. She just glared at me, looked over at my laptop and then back at me. I was rather confused to why she wouldnt just hand it to me. It wasnt like I was asking her to do anything big, and she was the closest to it anyway.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"To check facebook..." I replied.  
"Don't, just don't." At this comment, I immediantly got up and grabbed my laptop. I opened up to facebook to see that Becky posted on my wall. After reading what she had written, I stood back and started to cry.  
"Look Alice! Look" I said while pointing at the screen, "Did you know I'm a whore, I apparently sleep with every guy I can!"  
"You know thats not true..." Alice said trying to calm me down.  
"Oh really?" I said between sobs."Because Becky sure thinks it is! She also said I'm a freak." I was now partly screaming and crying.  
"You're not! They are the fake barbies!" "Maybe I should become a barbie because its easier than being a freak. Maybe then I can be normal and be treated like a normal person. In stead of hated by so many people!" I fell down in my chair and covered my face with my hands.  
"Amber..." She started.  
"Get out," She was starting to say something but I stood up and yelled "Get out!" She just stared at me, glaring. Obviously she had no intention of leaving my room. I making her leave because I didnt want her near me, I just wanted to be alone. Being so emotional at the moment was making everything I said sound harsher than it was suppose to be.  
"Leave!" I yelled while pointing at the door. She finally left, slamming the door behind her. I didnt mean to hurt her feelings, she is my best friend so I never want to hurt her. Hopefully she would forgive me, but I would talk to her in the morning. For now I just laid down in bed, not careing that it was still early and cried myself to sleep. 


	2. Lesbians

Despite the stressful night before, I pulled myself together and forced myself to go to the college in order to sign up for classes. This year I would have to take all of the required classes, such as math, English and a computer concepts class. I was planning on becoming a computer graphic design artist. I really wanted to do something with art for my career and that is really the only thing that actually pays well. If I could I would be a musician, it has been my life dream to be noticed for my music. Ever since I was eight, I have been playing music, I first learned the guitar then when I was ten I got a keyboard. Every keeps telling me that my music should remain a hobby and I should expect nothing to ever become of it. At first I ignored what they said because to me dreams can come true. But the older I get the more I realize, they might be right. I have decided to continue playing my guitar and singing every Friday night at local cafes but focus on school. I had only been in the college once before so I didn t really know my way around. Soon enough I found multiple signs pointing down different hall ways to sign up for different classes and visit teachers. I only got to meet the math professor who seemed rather sketchy and creepy. I could just imagine him being the teacher that everyone claims is secretly a serial killer. It didn t take very long to get through it all, only about an hour. I walking along the main road, putting my phone back in my black purse. As a silver convertible drove by and two blond girls screamed "Lesbian" at me. I was so sick of Brittney and Becky, I never even did anything to them. They just enjoyed tormenting me, and I can never think of something to say back. Walking into the apartment, I saw Alice making a sandwich in the kitchen.  
"Alice," I said.  
"What?" She replied sounding very annoyed that I was talking to her.  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you last night," She paused for a second at what I said but ended up smiling.  
"It s ok, I understand," She said while bringing me in for a hug.  
"Now I do feel like a lesbian..." I awkwardly said, Alice just pulled away and looked confused. "I got called a lesbian on the way home," I explained.  
"Which one?"  
"Both," I said.  
"Wow!" she yelled, "That s a lot of plastic and silicone in one place," We both burst out laughing as soon as she said it. I grabbed the box of cookies we always have on the top shelf of the pantry and sat down on the couch. Flipping through the channels I found the girlyest romantic comedy on.  
"One day you will stand up to those bitches," She said while stealing one of my cookies.  
"One day..." I said quietly, highly doubting I would ever have the courage to ever say anything. I ve never been an aggressive or assertive person, I was always known as the quiet, sweet girl. I used to just be the person no one really knew because I was so quiet. Last year I got sick of not being known so I changed my attitude and got louder and more spontaneous.  
"OH! I know something that will make you happy again!" Alice said with excitement while shaving another cookie in her mouth.  
"What?" I already knew what she was going to say but I knew I had to ask.  
"Tokio Hotel!" She yelled while throwing her arms up in the air, "You get to see the adorable Bill Kaulitz in concert!" She said with a terrible fake German accent.  
"I know! And it s going to be wonderful!" I said with a huge grin on my face. It was only two days until the concert, my boss already agreed to let me off work an hour early so I can drive the hour to the venue. This would definitely make me forget all about everything stressful in my life. 


	3. Just Friends

On the one day I got to sleep in, my vibrating phone woke me up. Checking my phone, I saw I had three texts from Jeremy. Each asked the same thing, if I wanted to go get coffee together. I replied with a yes and hopped out of bed to get dressed. I slipped on my neon pink short shorts and a Nevershoutnever band T-Shirt. Applied my eye liner with a grey eye shadow, grabbed my purse and left just in time to see Jeremy walking toward my apartment. He lived only about a 15 minute walk away and hated driving so he never bothered with driving anywhere. Jeremy was pretty tall, compared to me at least. He was at least 8 inches taller than me which put him at six foot three. He was ok looking however Alice thought his messy brown short hair and awkwardness was adorable.

"Hey Amber," He said with a smile.

"Hey," I grinned back and we headed in the direction of Starbucks. The entire time he looked sort of nervous. I had known Jeremy for since tenth grade. We used to hang out since we were both picked on during school. Everyone called him Marilyn Monroe, since his last name was Monroe. I honestly don't know why people thought that was funny but then again it was high school, people would use any excuse to make fun of someone. Walking into Starbucks, I was glad to see that no one else I knew was there.

"Let me guess you want a vanilla iced latte," He said.

"Its Best thing in the world," I always got the same thing at every coffee place, it made me think that maybe I'm not good with change and should work on that. After getting our coffee we sat down at a small table near the back where it was quieter. We mainly talked about our upcoming classes in august. It was still hard to believe that school was so soon, i guess to everyone else four months isn't soon. But too me that was just too little time left of freedom. About fifteen minutes had passed since we arrived and we were both done our coffee. I really needed to cut back on the coffee, going to Starbucks and a cafe was starting to become a very expensive daily thing.

"Do you want to... go out?" Jeremy randomly asked, I didn't know what to say so I just stayed silent in shock.

"Side! Do you want to go outside?"

"Uh yeah," I replied awkwardly, it was obvious that he just panicked due to my silence. Jeremy is a nice guy but he is just too much of a friend, I could never date him. We threw away our empty cups and started to walk back to my apartment in silence. I was relieved when we finally made it to my apartment; i wanted to get away from the awkward situation.

"Well bye, Jeremy. I'll see you later," I started toward the door.

"Amber," He said while grabbing my arm to stop me from leaving. I personally hated when people forcefully grab me, i always just felt scared whenever someone does. Even if i know they won't hurt me, it just gives the impression of aggressive intentions.

"I like you," He said with a serious look on his face.

"I like you too, you're a great friend." I tried my best to give the hint that I'm not interested but he obviously didn't understand. The next thing i knew he was leaning in to kiss me! I stepped back, avoiding his puckered lips.

"I'm sorry Jeremy, but you are my friend, nothing more."

"Ok, I'm sorry too," He said, avoiding my gaze.

"Well, good bye Jeremy." I said while opening my door and stepping inside.

"Bye," he said, still avoiding looking at me. I felt rather guilty for turning him down but i decided it would be nicer to just go ahead and say no then lead him on. i leaned against the door once it was closed.

"Ugh..." I said aloud, forgetting Alice was home.

"What happened this time?"


	4. What I need

Bills POV

Finally finishing the eye liner on one of my eyes, I started the next as Tom walked in the bathroom. The bathroom on the tour bus was pretty small, definitely not big enough for the two of us. As tom was reaching for his hat that he left on the counter, he bumped my arm which resulted in a long line of eye liner down my cheek.

"Thanks Tom, so much." I said sarcastically.

"Always glad to help!" He said while laughing. While he wasn't paying attention i quickly drew a black line with the eye liner on his face.

"Hey look Tom, were twins," I could Gustav laughing from the front of the tour bus. Tom grabbed the roll of toilet paper and ripped off a couple sheets to rub the eye liner with. He ended up smearing it and making it worse.

"You suck!" He yelled. I handed him my large tube of make-up remover after getting some myself. We both wiped the dark line from our faces. Tom left the small bathroom as I finished up my makeup and sprayed my large hair once more with hair spray just to make sure it stays in place. Sitting down next to Tom, a random thought popped in my head.

"Do you know what we need? "I asked.

"To get laid?" I couldn't help but laugh at how seriously he had said that.

"Yeah I guess, and a vacation." I said, "We need just a couple weeks of nothing music related."

"Sounds fun, tell me when you can actually find a time that were not in the studio, on tour or writing more music." Tom was right; we were way too busy to ever take a break. I could live without a vacation but my busy schedule also prevented me from having a normal relationship. I've wanted a girlfriend, just someone to call mine but it's hard to find the right one when everyone knows you as the guy from Tokio Hotel. And nothing but that. Especially when so many people are convinced you're gay. More than anything I want to fall in love, I've even said multiple times in my music that I do but it hasn't worked out for me yet. And what happens if i do find the right girl? What would we do, there would be no time to see her, or go on dates. Everything is just so complicated now; I never thought our bands fame would stop me from doing so many things. Tom is better off than me, since he's ok with doing one time thing with girls; not having a relationship doesn't bother him as much. I could never just have one night stands; I would feel far too guilty.


	5. Gute Arbeit, Bruder

Ambers POV

I'm not that much of a patient person, I really never have been. I'm especially not patient with people unless I'm paid to be or I really want to be. My mom used to tell me never to have children. Mainly because I could barely handle Adam, my little brother but also because she wants me to be a virgin my whole life. _Oh parents..._ I thought. My patient was then tested when I pulled into the parking deck and could see the line to the concert. I was two and a half hours early but already the line to the venue was a couple blocks long. I grabbed my purse, and locked my car as fast as possible. I basically jogged to the long line, just to make sure not to many people got there first. I finally got to the line, just behind a group of twelve year old girls all dressed like Bill Kaulitz. I had to say, It looked like some wild animal attacked their hair. One of the girls had have of her hair already deflated and going back to curls instead of pin point straight like the other side. I decided to stick to looking like myself for the concert. Wearing my usual red ripped skinny jeans, studded belt, Tokio hotel T-shirt, an assortment of bracelets and of course my converse. After a couple of minutes of waiting in line, a couple very preppy looking girls joined in behind me. They looked about 16, maybe 17 and their amount of pink was blinding. For about half an hour, all they talking about was how hot Tom Kaulitz is. I truly wanted to turn around and tell them to shut the fuck up, I can really only take so much of their annoying high pitched voices. The only thing I hated more than the ear piercing squeals and laughs the made, was the fact that every other word they said was 'Like'. I felt a bit weird coming to a concert by myself but there was no way I was giving up this opportunity. After awhile, the girls annoying voices turned into whispers and snickers. I turned around to see what they were doing and they immediately got quiet and looked away. It was pretty obvious that they were talking about me, I've gotten pretty used to it over the years. But seriously, Why here? Tokio Hotel attracts quite a large number of 'alternative' people. Twenty feet ahead of my in line was a guy in platform boots, wearing chains on his pants. Along with a girl with rainbow hair and red eye contacts. This was not the place for them to be judgmental, if maybe they looked around then they would realize that. Of course, they were to stupid to do so and the whispers continued. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the girls pushing the more dominant looking one forward and pointing at me as they did this. I'm usually a nice person, I don't talk back, I'm always polite, and I rarely insult people. But when it comes to strangers, sorry, stupid teenage strangers that think they are better than everyone else. Then I can be a pretty terrible person, by just freely saying whats on my mind. The girl that was being pushed by her friends, tapped lightly on my shoulder. I turned around to look at the barbie clone with badly teased bleached hair.

"So um, like, me and like my friends were wondering. Like, why you like dress like that?" She said flashing me a blinding white smile, obviously somebody daddy has a lot of money. But seriously, learn some more vocabulary.

"I don't know, why do you dress like fucking pink barbie threw up on you?" Her friends gasped and looked disgusted at what I had said, she just tried to remain calm like nothing happened.

"It's called fashion," She emphasized the last word and looked rather please with her self for her come back.

"No honey, Maybe if a drag queen wore it then it would be fashion. When you wear it, its just plain hideous and stupid." Her fake white smile turned to a frown at my remark.

"Well...um... like you're like ugly. Yeah! You're really ugly!" She yelled, causing the group of twelve year old's to turn and watch.

"Ok, whatever I'm ugly," This comment made her bright pink lips turn back into a smile, "But I can change that, and At least I'm not stupid like you. I'm not a stupid, ignorant little whore who has nothing better to do with her time than make fun of everyone else's flaws because she cant come to terms with her own. At least I'm not a barbie clone who relies on all of Daddy's precious money for teeth whitenings, hair dye and boob jobs. Oh and thank god I'm not a little bitch who uses the word like, every other fucking word! So grow the fuck up and take your fake ass somewhere else." Seconds after I finished, I heard the group of twelve year old girls start clapping. The barbie clone in front of me looked as if steam was about to shoot from her ears like in old cartoons. I didn't dare move my gaze, just kept glaring at her not moving a muscle. Finally she looked scared, grabbed one of her friends hands and started walking away.

"Come on girls, lets get away from this bitch." She yelled 'Bitch' to make sure I heard her.

"At least I'm not a whore!" I yelled at her as they left. Turning back around, with a smile on my face I was glad to see that the line was just starting to move. Another hour past until I was finally to the front, handing in my ticket I rushed in to make sure I got a good spot. Already the front was packed but since it was a standing concert, I had a chance to move up when people were dancing and jumping. Half an hour later, every one was packed into the small venue, It was getting rather uncomfortable having so many strangers pressed up against you, all fighting for a good spot. Everyone stopped moving and talking the second the lights went off. A bright multicolored spot light shined on stage, and from behind the curtain, out stepped the beautiful thing that is Bill Kaulitz. No one could hold in their excitement so out came the screams. I felt like I could die of happiness when the first song they played was 'Human Connect To Human'. Later on they played Monsoon, Don't Jump, Dark side of the sun and a couple I had never heard before or just didn't recognize. The concert was amazing, I sang along to every song I couldn't and Bill even pointed at me during one of the songs. Well I like to think he did, he could always have been looking at one of the pretty blondes next to me. Each time they hit the drums it felt like it was shaking my whole body, as if the music was coming from me and not fifteen feet away on stage. In my opinion, its was of the best feelings you could ever experience. Despite everyone telling them to do more songs, the concert sadly had to end. Right before walking off stage, Bill announced he will be doing a signing in the back parking lot of the venue, near the tour buses. I started inching my way toward the door, in order to make sure I got a good spot in line. I noticed a couple other people doing the same and the second he left the stage, people were rushing toward the door. Lucky for me, I made it there first, avoiding being trampled. I started jogging toward the other side of the building once I was outside. But already there were at least forty people in line, but still it could be worse. One of the staff members for the venue, said he would be out, along with Tom, in about half an hour. I assumed it would take about half an hour to an hour just to get to the front of the line was they were there. It was already 9:00 and rather dark outside, the car ride back would take an hour and half so basically work in the morning is going to suck. But I just know its going to be worth it. After forty minutes of me checking the time every thirty seconds, Bill and Tom appeared out of the shadows of the tour buses, armed with sharpies. Everyone screamed, except me, I wanted to keep calm so maybe I would seem different compared to the other fans. Last time I did this, a couple years before, I ended up having a short conversation with the musician because I wasn't screaming and crying like everyone else. Eventually I made my way to the front, there were only two people in front of me. I gripped my picture of Bill that I had bought from a women passing by with hundreds of them, as we had been waiting. I noticed Bill was shaking his hand a bit, most likely from the pain of writing so much. He didn't even look at the people handing him things to sign, maybe he was just tired or having a rough day. Finally the guy in front of my left and Bill was directly in front of me, sitting at the table looking as cute as ever. I handed him the picture, but he paused before signing it. Just like he did with everyone else, he asked me the same question.

"What's your name?" Just his voice brought a smile to my face.

"Amber," I said as calmly as I possibly could.

"To Amber, with love, Bill Kaulitz." He read aloud as he wrote, if he didn't say what he wrote them I never would have knew. His writing was messy and looked like a bunch of random lines except for the perfect cursive "Bill". Of course that would be the only elligable thing, he has to write it maybe fifty times a day.

"Thanks," I said with my cutest smile. He finally looked up as he handed me the picture, just as he looked at me his face broke out in a grin.

* * *

Bill's POV

Wow, just wow. It was the only word that came to mind when I saw this girl. I have to say, this girl was gorgeous. She wasn't super model thin, perfect complexion and features, she didn't wear designer brands and didn't look like she came straight out of a magazine. She was real, and to me that was the best thing any girl could be. All the other girls I had seen today, and just about every tour. Looked like clones, they all dressed the same, looked the same and even sometimes acted the same. Any girl who didn't look like this, was crying or screaming my name which is not one of the things I want in a girlfriend. This girl...Amber I think, was just plain beautiful.

"My pleasure," I replied as I handed her the photo of myself. It was true, it was indeed my please to have such a girl standing in front of me. She took the photo from me with her delicate hands that brushed up against mine, giving me goose bumps. I tried my best to get rid of the stupid grin on my face, despite my effort it was still there. She smiled adorably back and started to walk off. I caught her take a quick look back as she walked. I couldn't help but stare after her, with each step she took I lost my chance to say something to her. It was one of those moments when you just don't think about doing something you just do it. It could either turn out wonderfully or you end up just completely embarrassing yourself and wondering how you could have been so stupid. I didn't know what to say, how to explain my self or even just plain what to do. But suddenly I was standing, staring at an amazing girl only ten or so feet away from me.

"Wait!" I yelled, and quickly jogged over to her. She whipped around to face me, obviously surprised. Her mouth hung slightly open from astonishment, and her grip on the photo got tighter.

"Hi again...Um, Do you want to get coffee or something...with me?" I managed to ask. I thought she was going to scream, maybe cry. Just like all the other fans, maybe I had been wrong to ask her to hang out. The last thing I wanted was to be stuck with a crying fan for an hour.

"Yeah, that would be nice," She said rather calmly and with a sweet smile. I broke out in yet another stupid grin, over joyed by her response.

"Really? awesome, ok," I said sounding like I was fan. "Can you meet me back here, in half an hour?"

"Yeah, gives me just enough time to put this in my car," She motioned toward the photo.

"So, I'll see you then." She nodded her head in reply and gave me a small wave as she headed back toward where she was originally going. I caught her looking back a couple times with a huge smile on her face. I returned back to my seat next to Tom, quite a lot of the fans looked rather pissed.

"Gute arbeit, Bruder" Tom said next to me, while nudging my arm with his elbow. I went through the autographs as fast as possible, so I could be done on time. The anticipation was killing me.

**Hope you liked it! and this one was actually a very long chapter, took me quite awhile. Just so you know "Gute Arbeit, Bruder" means "Good job, brother" Of course I am not an expert on german (I am planning to learn it however) so i relied on google translator for this. If it is wrong, feel free to correct me in either a review or a private message. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Genuine and sweet

Ambers POV

I could barely hold my excitement in, it was like a dream come true! The entire walk to my car was a complete blur, I just kept replaying what happened, in my head over and over again. By the time I had gotten to the parking deck, already ten minutes had passed. I didn't want to be too early to meet up with Bill so I decided on taking advantage of the extra ten minutes. I rummaged through my purse until I finally found the car keys, I unlocked the door nd sat in my small run down car. I turned the key half way, not to start the car but to allow everything electrical to work. I grabbed the hot pink hello kitty, sip up bag from my purse and pulled down the mirror on the car. The automatic light flickered on an gave my just enough light to fix my make up. I grabbed my eye liner from the hello kitty bag and quickly fixed up a couple spots on my make up. I added on another layer of my eye shadow which had faded and smeared on my lip gloss. I packed up ll my make up and returned it to my purse, fixed my hair and had just enough time to call Alice and tell I'm going to be late getting home.

"Hello my hoe," She said her usual greeting for when I called.

"hey Alice," I said while laughing.

"Whats up my slut?" I then realized that I cant actually tell her why I'm going to be late. She would never believe me. the story just sounded way to fake to be true. I had to come up with some other reason that explain being gone for at least another hour. I couldn't think of what to do! but then it hit me. I will tell her the truth, well most of the truth anyway. I will just leave out a couple major details and add in a few details.

"So, I'm going to be late getting home," I plainly said, already coming up with exactly what to tell her.

"Why...?" She sounded a bit worried.

"I met someone," I said smiling, even though I knew she couldn't see my grin.

"Who?When?Where? and how!" She spat out at me, demanding answers.

"Just a nice guy, we started talking while we were in line to get autographs and he asked me if I would like to get coffee after wards." _Close enough,_ I thought.

"Why aren't you with him now?" I didn't really think about that part of my story.

"Well..um.. I think he had to go doing something, like uh put something in his car," It was still pretty close to the actual story, so I didn't feel like a completely horrible friend for lying.

"Well you two kids have fun, and if you don't come back until tomorrow, its totally cool." I could just imagine her winking and giving me thumbs up as she talked.

"I'm going to go now..." I said, feeling creeped out by her assumption.

"Use Protection!" I heard her scream just as I hung up the phone, causing me to burst out laughing. I quickly grabbed my purse, took the keys out of the car and hopped out. Closing and locking the car door, I started walking back to the venue. I felt like I couldn't make my legs move fast enough to get me there. Of course I couldn't just run there either, I would show up too early and way to sweaty. Making my way around a corner, the venue was finally in site. Already the line of people was gone, even the table that Bill and Tom had been sitting at, had disappeared. I didn't see Bill anywhere, only a couple people who worked at the venue were outside. Everyone was packing, guitars and drums up so they could be taken to the next concert. All except one man who either was too lazy to do anything or just supervising. I cleared the twenty feet that was between us rather quickly and stood on the other side of a 2 foot concrete wall. The only good the wall was for, was telling people not to cross but a fan could easily step over it.

"Excuse me," I said to the old man wearing shirt with bold white letters saying 'STAFF'.

"What?" He asked in a harsh voice, sounding quite annoyed.

"Have you seen Bill around, he told me to meet him here and I have no clue where he is." I said trying to sound polite.

"Yeah, sure he did." He said sarcastically, and letting out a small laugh. "If you had wanted to meet him, you should have been here an hour ago."

"I was here an hour ago, I did meet him and that is when me and him agreed to meet up again, here, to go get coffee." I said a bit louder, feeling rather annoyed. I understood why the man thought I was lying but the least he could do was find Bill and ask him if its true.

"Well I don't believe you and I'm not going to go get him for a crazy little fan who just wants an autograph," I was rather offended by this, now he was just being rude.

"Go tell him! Tell him that Amber is here to see him and then you will know that I'm not lying!"

"Just go home already! get off the property and stop wasting my time." I clenched my fist in anger and stormed away. I stopped about ten feet away and leaned against the wall of the building.

"I'm not leaving," I said as I crossed my arms "I'll just wait for him, with no help for you." I saw him say something to the other employees who then started laughing and looking at me. I was furious with him, the problem could have been solved if he would have taken a minute out of his day just to ask Bill. But apparently his ego was getting in the way. That was one of the reasons why I don't like guys. They have too much pride, they would rather win and argument by not letting the other person have a chance than to have a fair fight. Their pride got in the way of resolving problems, even the most simple ones. I continued leaning against the wall for another ten minutes, even for summer, it got bit cold at night. But then again, I have always gotten cold easily. Goose bumps popped up on my arms and I couldn't tell if it was from the temperature or the thought of Bill.

"He's not going to come," I heard the man yell my way, along with the laughter from a couple different people. I didn't say anything in reply just checked the time again, on my phone. I decided that in case I used my phone around Bill, I should change my back ground. The front photo on my phone was of Bill seductively sticking out his tongue. The main wallpaper for my phone was my all time favorite picture of Bill, hes lifting up his shirt in quite a sexy way, showing off his star tattoo. I switched both my back grounds to pictures of Alice and I when we had dressed up for Halloween as Jeffree Star.

"Amber!" I heard someone yell, looking up from my phone I saw Bill waving and smiling at me. The employees stared at him as he walked back and slid through a small gap in the concrete wall.

"Ha! I told you!" I said while pointing at the man, and walking toward Bill.

"Ok I'm sorry, I should have believed you," He said, while staring at his feet, obviously embarrassed.

"Yeah! you should have!" I yelled, feeling quite proud of my self for being proven right.

"What happened?" Bill asked after I gave him a small hug.

"He didn't believe me about you meeting me here." I was still confused to how I could even talk in the presence of him. He was drop dead gorgeous, sweet, a gentle man and I was a bit obsessed with him too. I completely expected to be speechless when I saw him. But out came the words, and I tried my best to think of him only as Bill, the person, not Bill the musician.

"Oh ok then," he said with one of his beautiful smiles. "I have to be honest with you, I really don't know if there is a place to get coffee around here."

"We could always just pick a direction and keep walking until we find a place." this was the same thing that my friends and I always did when ever we went some where new. Half of the time it actually worked out, the other half we just wandered for a couple of hours until we realized we were lost. I have to admit, I hoped this would be one of the times where we get lost, it would just add so much more time for us to be together.

"Works with me, how about left?" I nodded my head and he intertwined his fingers with mine. This only confirmed that the goose bumps, were from him, not the cold. We walked down the street, hand in hand and close enough that our shoulders occasionally brushed up against each other. He asked me about myself so I told him about how I'm starting college in the fall, and about my friends and family. When describing college, I went ahead and told him all the reasons why I don't want to go. Some of them included that it was to much like prison, Its just high school all over again and my biggest reason was that I suck at math so I have no clue how to pass that class. The whole walk was filled with his adorable smile and cute laugh. After at least forty minutes of walking and passing multiple closed cafes, we came across a Starbucks. Luckily for us, the only other person in there was the cashier.

"I'll have a tall coffee," His German accent sounded stronger at the last word, making the cashier look a bit confused.

"I will have the same," I grabbed my cute plaid wallet out of my purse to pay for my own coffee. Bill laid his hand over mine to stop me from taking money out.

"Let me pay for it," He said with a smile.

"oh..ok," I returned the smile and stashed my wallet back into my purse. After a minute or so, the women came back with the two drinks and Bill picked them up for us. Placing them back down on the other table which had all the creamer and sugar on it, he slid mine toward me.

"Thanks," I opened up the top, poured in same amount of creamer and sugar I have been using for years. Immediately after closing the lid, I took a sip. As soon as I felt the burning hot coffee enter my mouth, my hand flew up to my face and covered my mouth.

"Ow..." I quietly said, Bill just looked at me confused. "In case you didn't know, its really hot..."

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just burnt my tongue," I said as I stuck my tongue out and pointed at it, which caused him to laugh.

"You're so cute," He murmured, just loud enough for me to hear. He had obviously debated whether or not to say it out loud. We walked outside and sat on the curb with our coffee. The curb was cast over by a shadow which was perfect so no one would see Bill and ruin our nice date. Or at least I think its a date, I really have no clue.

"So what else is there to do with a beautiful girl in this town?" He said with a smile but added onto it before I could answer, "That was really cheesy, wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was," I answered while giggling. "And I'm not beautiful" I said rather quietly.

"Fine..." This took me off guard. "Then your gorgeous," With out saying anything, I kissed him lightly on the cheek and lingered for a second. As I began to pull away, I felt his hand lightly touch my cheek. His hand moved to my chin and lifted my face to meet his. For only a second or two, but what felt like hours, I stared into his beautiful eyes. He broke the stare by leaning in and gently touching his lips to mine, The kiss was soft and sweet and seemed to genuine to have any bad intentions.


	7. Dreams Can Come True

Ambers POV

_He broke the stare by leaning in and gently touching his lips to mine, The kiss was soft and sweet and seemed to genuine to have any bad intention__._

Suddenly he pulled away, breaking the kiss. He looked guilty, like he had done something wrong. I wasn't sure if he felt bad for puling away or for kissing me in general.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, feeling so confused.

"I'm sorry," He replied, I didn't quite understand why he was apologizing.

"Why...?"

"Because I live in Germany, and you live here in America. I don't want to just mess around and then leave, I'm just not that kind of person." Well this did make a lot of sense, I guess I couldn't be to upset about him ending the kiss. Bill looked so nervous and even a bit scared.

"It's fine, I understand." I quickly gave him a peck on the cheek, to reassure him. "Do you want to head back?" I asked. Of course I regretted asking this since his answer was yes. The last thing I wanted to do was leave his side. We both got up and started walking side by side, back toward his tour buses. At first it was Ok, but as time passed and no words were exchanged it became a bit awkward.

"I wish this could have worked out..." Bill said, breaking the silence. He stared down at the ground in front of him, avoiding me.

"Me too." I plainly said.

"You're like a dream come true for me. Every girl I meet either screams my name or cries. You are one of the few who treated me like an actual person." He said, still looking away from me. I didn't what to say, I was speechless. I just leaned toward him to give a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. Immediately a small smile appeared on his face. We continued walking and after a couple minutes, I tried my best not to think about the fact that I will most likely never see him again. I wanted to focus on the moment and exactly what was happening now. Not what was going to happen in only a few more minutes. As we walked along the dark street there were only a few street lights lighting the way. Going around a corner, the bright lights of one building were lit, and next to that building was Bill's tour bus. I walked all the way up to the concrete wall with him. Slowly, his hand slid out of mine and he just sadly stared at me.

"Where have you been? We need to leave, now!" Tom yelled from the tour bus.

"Give me a minute!" Bill yelled back at his brother.

"I guess this is goodbye then..." I said, looking down at my feet. His gentle arms wrapped around me, in a hug. I buried my head in his shoulder, ignoring the pain from the zipper on his jacket rubbing on my cheek. With out saying anything, he ended the hug and started walking away. He only got a few feet before I called out to him.

"Can't we be at least friends?" I asked, not wanting to see him walk away from me just yet.

"Yeah I guess," He said, just turning his head but still slowly walking away.

"Since were friends, shouldn't we keep in touch?" His face lit up at my question and he rushed back over to me.

"Yes, yes, um can I have your number then?" I nodded yes and searched my purse for a piece of paper and a pen. I found a sharpie but still rummaged through my purse looking for paper.

"Hurry up!" Tom yelled once more.

"Found it!" I exclaimed, holding half a sheet of ripped paper I must have stuffed in there awhile ago. I quickly wrote down my phone number, trying to write it neat enough for him to read. He grabbed it out of my hand as soon as the last number was written down. He gave me one last kiss on the cheek and jogged over to the tour bus.

"I'll call you!" He yelled as a very pissed off Tom pushed him inside the bus. I waved and stood there until the doors of the bus closed. With a smile on my face I headed back to my car thinking, _Fuck people, who say dreams can't come true!_


	8. Finally Calling

**Hey, So sorry for not updating in FOREVER, I've been extremely busy lately Anyway, each character's name in this story is based off of a musician. I'm going to start adding the origins at the bottom so you can guess what musician it is and check if your right once you've finished reading the chapter! Sound fun, right? Here is that long over due chapter!**

Bills POV

Only two days after meeting that beautiful girl, the band and I finished up the American tour with our last concert in some city. It has been three days since then, still the jet lag from flying across the ocean is bothering me. Tom and I slept the entire first day that we were home, Oh how I missed my own bed. When you have slept in a crowded bunk that is constantly moving and sometimes hitting bumps in the road, you come to appreciate a quiet bedroom. I truly missed my home, but I knew it wouldn't last. In maybe a week, a little longer if I'm lucky, I will be bored and missing living on the road yet again. It happened every time, that was the problem with being a musician. You get to experience living on the road and meeting so many fans, but you cant constantly live like that. When I'm on the road, I miss my home. When I'm home, I miss the road. It is like I can never quite be satisfied for more than a day or so.

I decided that maybe it was time to get up. I had been lying in my bed, awake, for the past hour just staring at my ceiling. It only felt like a minute or so but when I checked my clock, it had changed to 8:00. Hopping out of bed, I went through my daily routine of hair, make up, and trying on multiple outfits until I found the perfect one. Tom always made fun of me for this, he didn't really care about what he wore, as long it was clean, he was fine. Although he made fun of me for caring about my appearance to much, he never once called me gay. I've never mentioned it to him, or said thank you, but he knows somehow that I'm grateful that he has spared me at least that. I already have the world calling me gay, and that causes enough stress already. I moved onto my hair, standing in front of the mirror of the bathroom connected to my bedroom, I kept getting distracted. I could help but glance over once in awhile at the small piece of paper taped to the side of my mirror. It stirred up to many emotions for me to handle at one time, excitement, nervousness, longing, loneliness, regret. I was perplexed by this small piece of paper, how could only 10 different numbers cause all of this. Ten lonely little numbers, written in a hurry but still perfectly aligned, and neat. _Amber_, that gorgeous girl, she was only but a call away. Of course I'm a coward, I just can't bring myself to due it, which brings out rage and hate toward myself. I try to justify why I do not call, by saying how I am not entirely sure on the time difference. I know we are 6 hours apart, but in what way? Is it early in the morning there, or the afternoon? Time passed by rather quickly as I stared at the piece of paper, while having a mini argument with myself inside my head. A large thud, awoke me from my haze. Tom was banging at my bedroom door, I knew he was calling my name but his voice was muffled and I could barely understand anything else he said.

"I will be out in just a minute!" I yelled, really doubting he would understand what I said, but hoping that since at least gave a reply, he would leave me alone. Of course, that wasn't the case, he barged in and looked around until he spotted me.

"God! You need to fucking hurry up lover boy if you're going to eat breakfast." Tom said, obviously struggling a bit to pronounce some words. I was much more advanced in English than he was, since I'm the one singing I kind of have to be. This made Tom jealous, that I was practicably fluent. Every chance he got, he spoke in English, even when it is just the two of us. He rarely spoke German anymore, only when he needed to ask what the word was in English, or when meeting German fans.

"I am, I am.." I mumbled, Spraying hairspray on the back of my hair. I saw his hand quickly move and before I could stop him, he snatched the piece of paper from my mirror.

"Love boy, have you called the lovely lady yet?" He said, with a wink. "Maybe, received any..Pictures?"

"No," I grabbed it out of his hand and firmly pressed the tape down on the mirror, hoping it would remain there. Normally Tom's crude humor didn't bother me, but this time it did. I did not want to think of anything ever being "bad", or "naughty" about Amber. Her innocence made her seem pure, as if the world could not touch her.

"Why not? Are you scared!" He exclaimed, while failing to correctly say the 'W'.

"No! Not at all!" I yelled back, "I just don't know what the time difference is."

"It's 6 hours... So.. it should be about 3:00 pm there." He seemed rather proud of him self for getting rid of my main reason for not calling. I will admit I was scared, and nervous. I could call any fan in a heartbeat, I wouldn't even have to think about it. With her, its different, its like I'm afraid that once I hear her voice, I will loose my own. I know that somehow I will screw up and embarrass myself.

"Oh ok.." I watched as Tom left the bathroom and grabbed something sitting at the edge of my bed. I soon realized that it was my phone. He typed in some numbers and handed it to me.

"There you go, now all you need to do is say hi." Tom said with a smile and left my room, to venture off and maybe finish breakfast or something, I never really know what he does in the mornings. I didn't know what to say when she picked up so I just tried my best to remain calm and counted the amount of times it rang.

"..Hello..?" A groggy, yet sweet voice said.

* * *

**Here are tons of the names from all previous chapters explained, including some the were only mentioned and not properly introduced. Ive ordered them from when they appeared in the story.**

**Chapter One:**

**Amber Lynn Manson: Origin: 'Amber Lynn' by Mayday Parade, Manson from Marilyn Manson**

**John (Her Boss): Origin: John Lennon**

**Lisa (Co-Worker): Origin: 'Mona Lisa' by All-American Rejects**

**Garret (Co-Worker): Origin: Garret ****Ecstasy**

**Jeffrey (Co-Worker): Origin: Jeffree Star**

**Alice Williams (Room mate/ Best Friend): Origin: Alice from Alice Cooper, and Williams from Hayley Williams**

**Becky Stars (Enemy): Origin: 'Becky Stars' by Forever the Sickest Kids**

**Brittney Stars (Enemy): Origin: 'Hey Brittney' by Forever the Sickest Kids**

**Chapter Three:**

**Jeremy Monroe (Friend, has a crush on her): Origin: Jayy Von Monroe's stage last name, and real first name**

**Chapter Five:**

**Adam Manson (Her Little Brother): Origin: Adam Lambert and Marilyn Manson**

**As a new character is added to the story, a short explanation of how I thought of their name and what musican/band it comes from, will be at the bottom of the story.**


End file.
